


Summer Mornings

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Early mornings are the best to wrap up with the person you love. Only, the other person isn’t there when Bucky wakes. He has no other option for him to go in search of her.





	Summer Mornings

Warm summer mornings were always Bucky’s favorite. The heat from the early morning sun warmed his cool skin, Tony insistent on everything in the tower being near freezing, except for Bucky’s room. It reminded him too much of his time in cryo, the nightmares were worse with the chill. For the longest time he kept it warm, he had to for his sanity. It was always uncomfortably warm so that he didn’t sink back into his inner demons. He didn’t mind it, it was necessary. But then he met Y/N.

The first time he met her, it was like a ray of sunshine in of itself. She was warm, bubbly and everything he wasn’t. When she agreed to go on a date with him, he was floored. He was even more amazed by how excited she was about the date. They were now almost 2 years into their relationship, and Bucky never looked back. He eventually moved into her small corner two-bedroom apartment a year later, and he couldn’t remember being this happy.

Having her there beside him gave him extra warmth, as well as a physical body to hold to at night when the nightmares were too real. She was his anchor, his memory that he was free. He wasn’t bothered by the heat, almost like a feline how he soaked up the warmth. 

She, however, couldn’t handle it. Bucky was a living breathing furnace that never shut off and was always latched on to her like a koala a night. She could barely handle that on top of the sweltering heat of the room. She was desperate for a semi-cool room, and Bucky was more than willing to compromise.

Typically, he would awaken with Y/N buried against his chest, her lips parted as she snored soundly against his bare skin. He’d wake blissfully happy, watching and memorizing every feature and detail on her face. If it wasn’t too early, he’d wake her slowly by peppering gentle kisses along her nose and cheeks. She shifted in her sleep, gradually waking at the tender affection. A lazy smile would spread, and she’d hum as she stretched in his arms.

That in of itself would ignite the fire inside him, the way she pressed against him switched on the primal part of his brain. There weren’t many mornings he wouldn’t finish waking her up by burying himself to the hilt inside her or slide down her body and latch his mouth to her clit. She’d make the perfect noises, mewling softly, slurring her words from sleep. He was addicted to it.

This morning, however, was different. He didn’t wake to Y/N laying across his chest, or her smell invading his senses. Instead, he rolled over in search of her warmth and was left with an empty bed with cooling sheets. Frowning, he cracked an eye open.

The door was left slightly ajar and the smell of coffee and bacon floated in from the kitchen. Sparing a glance at the clock, he scowled. It wasn’t past eight yet. She was never up this early. Kicking back the sheets, he climbed out of the bed in search of boxers, then slipping them on and heading out the door.

Y/N was humming softly to herself, poking at the edges of the cheese and green pepper omelet she was making. The bacon was cooking in the oven and the bubbling of the coffee maker masked the soft footsteps of Bucky as he entered the room.

He felt his breath hitch at the display of her in his long red Henley, and the sight of her black boy shorts peeking out from under the hem. His mouth dried at the view of the bare skin of her legs, a groan bubbling up his chest.

Moving soundless, he wrapped a thick arm around her waist and began pressing kisses against the exposed skin on her neck. Y/N jumped, cursing under her breath.

“Jesus, Barnes.” She whined, melting back against his chest. “Scared the shit out of me.”

Bucky let out a low chuckled, brushing his lips against her earlobe.

“Language.” He purred, grinning widely at her giggle. That sound always did funny things to his heart. Y/N rolled her eyes and flipped the omelet in the pan. Bucky turned his attention back to her neck, latching on to her skin. She shifted in his arms, her head falling to the side to give more access with a throaty groan. “You weren’t in bed when I woke up. I was worried you’d run off and left me behind.”

Y/N hummed, her eyelids fluttering closed. Bucky bit gently to her pulse point, grinning wickedly at the muffled groan that slipped from her lips.

“M’sorry.” She whimpered. Bucky exhaled through his nose, skimming his fingers down her side. “I didn’t think you’d be up yet and wanted to surprise you with breakfast.”

Bucky’s heart swelled at her thoughtful gesture, tightening his grip on her hips. She shifted back, rubbing against his crotch and he was reminded of the reason why he got out of bed. She gasped as he rolled his hips against her, feeling his cock at attention pressed firmly against her ass.

“I should be upset,” he whispered hotly in her ear. “You left me cold, alone, and with this.”

He ground his hips harder, the grip he had on her hips tightening to pull her closer. Y/N bit her lip, moaning at the fire that erupted in her stomach. Her free hand slipped up his neck and tangled in his hair, tugging him closer. She could feel the grin on his face but couldn’t find it in her to care.

Carefully reaching around her, he flipped off the stove top and pried her grip from the pan. It was the only warning she had to wonder what he was doing before she was dragged backward with an iron grip. Bucky didn’t stop until his back hit the island behind him and he spun around with Y/N in his arm, bending her over on to the cool countertop.

Y/N blinked, suddenly finding herself cheek to counter. She braced herself with arms on either side of her chest with her legs spread wide enough for Bucky to slip his hips between. He bent down and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering for a moment.

“I should be, but I’m not.” He said, his voice lowering an octave. Y/N shivered in response. “But I did miss waking you up by fucking you silly.”

Y/N twisted her head, mouth open to speak, but Bucky was quicker. He kissed her hard, effectively silencing any protest she might have with his lips. He nipped at her bottom lip and took the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth at her gasp. She jolted when a cool metal finger slipped down her side and rubbed against the heat between her legs, swirling around her clothed clit. She whimpered and spread her legs wider, rolling her hips against his in hopes for more.

Bucky smirked, pulling back to let her greedily suck in air to fill her lungs.

“My baby girls’ needy, isn’t she?” He purred, skimming his nose against the shell of her ear. She nodded, panting hotly against the counter. “I want to fill you up so bad. Shouldn’t have left, I’d have filled you sooner.”

“P-please. Bucky-fuck!” She begged. He hadn’t yet done anything to her, and she was melting at the promise of what was to come. Bucky loved how responsive she was.

“I know.” He soothed, pushing aside her underwear to dip his digit in her dripping heat. He moaned, biting harshly into his lip. “I can hear how wet you are baby girl. I haven’t even touched you yet. Fuck!”

Y/N mouth fell open, moaning loudly when he slipped his finger in knuckle deep. He chuckled and curled his finger just right, hitting that spot that pulled a squeal from the woman under him. She whimpered, pressing her face against the counter. He pushed in another finger and then a third, stretching her wide.

“Shit, doll. You’re so tight.” She clenched around his finger in response and Bucky hissed. “I can’t wait, baby girl. I’ll make up for it later.”

Y/N’s head was spinning, dizzy from the pleasure that wracked through her body. She felt his fingers slip from her and whined at the lost. Bucky shushed her and push down his boxers, his heavy cock jumping free from its confines. He shoved her underwear down her legs, past her knees, until she stepped out of them and slapped her ass.

Bucky grinned wickedly at her squeal, his cock twitching at the sound. With a free hand, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and ran his head through her folds, spreading her slick on his cock. He groaned, mouth falling open wide and pushed forward in one fluid motion. Y/N gasped and arched her back at him filling her.

“Sh-shit.” He hissed through gritted teeth. No matter how often they did this, it always felt like the first time. “You’re hugging me so tight, doll. Fucking perfect pussy.”

Y/N couldn’t respond, lost to the feeling of Bucky’s cock hitting every sensitive nerve ending inside her. He shifted his hips, sliding in deeper and Y/N cried out. He held tightly to her hips before pulling out, leaving the tip. He grits his teeth and slammed back inside her warmth and began setting a brutal pace. He was so wound up. He needed to let out all the pent-up sexual energy and couldn’t hold back.

“Taking me so good, doll. Fuck just listen to you. So wet. Just for me.” He moaned. Y/N answered in kind. The sound of their skin slapping against each other filled the room, her slick sliding down hers and his thighs as he pushed in and out.

Bucky bent over, latching his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping at her heated skin while he fucked her into the counter. He’d knew they’d leave a mark, but he didn’t care. All he could focus on was how tight she felt around him, her velvet walls like a vice around his cock, and how desperately he needed her to cum around him before he did. He’d make sure she found her pleasure first, and then he would give in to his desires.

For Y/N, she was struggling to keep it together under the pace he set. Bucky’s cock hit everything inside her so perfectly, her body singing in harmony at the feel of him sliding in and out her walls. She clenched around him, a guttural groan ripping from his lips. It shook his chest against her back. Y/N wanted to hear more, needed to hear him come undone above her. Having that power, knowing only she could pull the sound from him got her off. Reaching back, she tangled a hand in his hair and pulled.

Bucky hissed at the sharp pain, his metal hand slipping up to wrap loosely around her neck. That was always a turn on of his, the jolt zinging straight down his spine to his balls- and fuck did he want her to pull his hair again. Bucky tugged her up against his chest, her back arching against the counter with her hips firmly in place against the edge. The new angle let him strike that spot inside her over and over and Y/N unable to hold back her cries anymore. She didn’t care who heard anymore.

“That’s right doll.” He sighed eagerly. “Let me hear you. Wanna know how good you feel.”

Y/N pulled his hair again, unconsciously try to tug him closer. He chuckled and tilted her head back to kiss her. His flesh hand let go of her hip and slipped down between her legs, circling her clit. Y/N’s legs began to shake, struggling to hold her up as it was. When she felt his warm finger press against her clit, she felt the coil insider her snap.

“Fuck! Bucky! I’m coming!” She ripped her lips from his and wailed, arching against Bucky’s grip. He tightened his fingers just enough, knowing just what she needed, and she tumbled over the edge.

Y/N screamed his name, her body shaking from the intense orgasm that washed over her. Bucky’s hips falter. She was clenching him so tightly he found it hard to move. His breath was knocked from his lungs at the grip around him. Her cum gushed between them, sliding down to coat his thighs. That alone sent him over the edge right after her. With two more pumps of his hips, he let the control go and emptied inside her.

“Fuck!” He growled, his vision going white around the edges.

Sucking in air, Y/N closed her eyes as she tried to calm her heart. Bucky had returned to pressing kisses against her shoulder. Instead of heated and heavy bites, he went over the marks with tender kisses. The room shifted from hot and heavy to soft and loving, both basking in the afterglow. His hand around her throat smoothed down her chest. She shivered at the cool metal against her heated skin. 

Bucky reluctantly pulled out, hissing low at how her walls tightened around him trying to keep him in place. Y/N whimpered, always incredibly sensitive after sex. She collapsed against the counter, her legs still spread wide and they trembled to keep her up. Pride swelled in Bucky’s chest. He did that to her. He made her lose control of her body and made her see the stars. 

Y/N listened to Bucky move over to the sink and pull paper towels before wetting them. He was back moments later and gently whipped between her legs and down her thighs. He tossed the paper towel in the trash and returned to lean over Y/N. Delicately, Bucky pushed her hair back from her face, a content smile on his face.

“You okay?” He asked double checking he didn’t over do it. Y/N nodded, her own blissed-out smile spreading on her face. “Need some water?”

Y/N nodded again, and Bucky was off to grab her a glass with water. Setting the glass beside her head he helped her lean back against his chest and passed her the glass to watched her down the drink.

“If I had known leaving you alone first thing in the morning would lead to amazing sex in the kitchen, I probably would have done it soon.” She giggled, setting the glass down on the counter.

A crooked grin spread across Bucky’s face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, chuckling low.

“All you had to do was ask, and I’d fuck against the counter again.”

She snorted, stepping out of his arms on steadier legs. Y/N bent down to pick up her underwear before slipping them on. Bucky had to bite his lounge as he watched the shirt slide up her backside, giving him a glimpse of her pussy, he had only just filled moments before. He must not have been sneaky enough. Y/N shot him a look that said, ‘hell no’ and straightened.

“I made breakfast. We’re going to enjoy it before you jump my bones again.” She wagged a finger at him, daring him to try again. Gently nudging him aside with an elbow, she went back to the pan with the half-cooked omelet and turned the stove back on. Bucky followed behind her to slip his hands around her waist. He watched her work silently, letting her finish making her omelet and then his own before asking her.

“So. We gonna do the couch next?”


End file.
